Cortocircuito a la razón
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Summary: Haría lo que fuera para hablarle. Incluso quebrantar la ley.   Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :   Jacob y Nessie, lobos y humanos   Ratting: M   Advertecia: Lemon


**Summary: Haría lo que fuera para hablarle. Incluso quebrantar la ley.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

**Ratting: M **

**Advertecia: Lemon**

**Cortocircuito a la razón**

"¿Qué hora creen que sea?" pregunté a los demás mientras corría en paralelo a los chicos, cubriendo todo el terreno del bosque. Varios suspiraron a la vez, y pude ver como Paul y Jared ponían los ojos en blanco. "Solo vete, Jake" me dijo Sam, con tono cansado. Probablemente ya los tenía más que cansados. "¿Probablemente?" preguntó sarcásticamente. Gruñí por lo bajo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, Sam intervino de nuevo. "Sal de fase ya, Jake, Seth y Leah vendrán en un rato, ya no hay problema" dijo.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada a pesar de saber que no podía verme, y salí de fase sin dejar de correr. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha antes de irme. Me detuve en la línea del bosque para ponerme los pantalones y poder correr a casa, y cuando pasé por el patio trasero de la de los Clearwater, Seth estaba a punto de marcharse a patrullar.

- Hola chico –lo saludé.

- Oh, hola Jake –contestó distraído mientras se quitaba los tenis-. ¿De nuevo irás a verla? –preguntó despreocupadamente. Él no parecía juzgarme, supuse que solo mostraba algo de interés.

- Puedes apostarlo –respondí con una sonrisa. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –me reí y me encogí de hombros poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente antes de seguir mi camino. Unos metros después me detuve y volteé a verlo.

- Oye, ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las once –anunció. Fruncí el ceño. Era más tarde de lo que pensaba.

- Gracias –murmuré y luego lo saludé y seguí mi camino. Cuando llegué a casa pude oler los pastelillos que Rachel había preparado. Cuando entré la saludé con un beso y tomé uno de la bandeja recién sacada del horno. Sonrió cuando me quejé por lo caliente que estaba, pero me lo tragué en dos bocados a pesar de eso. Me metí a la ducha tan pronto como me saqué los pantalones, y no estoy seguro de que haya pasado un minuto entero antes de que saliera. De verdad tenía prisa.

- ¿Así que iras de nuevo a verla? –me preguntó papá mientras salía de la habitación, ya vestido y perfumado, menos de cinco minutos después. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿No deberías ir a trabajar? –me preguntó Rachel levantando una ceja-. Paul dijo que tenían el mismo turno hoy. Y él entra a la una.

Fruncí el ceño. No necesitaba recordarme que pasaría todo el día con ese pesado. Hacía unos meses que varios de nosotros trabajábamos como electricistas en el pueblo. No dejaba mucho dinero, pero al menos era algo, y la mayoría de nosotros necesitaba algo más que la ayuda que podían darnos aquellos que sabían lo que éramos.

- Lo sé, sólo me daré una vuelta –dije frustrado y tomé otro pastelillo antes de irme lo más pronto posible.

Corrí todo el camino para no tener que dejar mi auto a la vista. Últimamente lo hacía a cada oportunidad que podía. Cerca de la línea que dividía Forks con La Push, quizás un poco más alejada, se abría paso entre los árboles una casa blanca, de puertas azules y ventanas grandes. Sonreí al notar su esencia en el aire que rodeaba el lugar y desvié mi camino hacia el patio trasero. Me quedé en la línea del bosque, demasiado quieto como para ser detectado, y contuve mi respiración mientras escuchaba lo que sucedía dentro.

Sabía que era increíblemente incorrecto que la acosara de esa forma, pero quisiera o no, no tenía otra opción. Había imprimado de ella hacía ya casi dos meses, y aún no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablarle. No era mi culpa que la chica fuera una diosa, y se me paralizara hasta el último músculo del cuerpo siquiera con la idea de hablarle. Era la humana más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Sólo sus ojos servirían para sacarme del más cruel de los tormentos.

Suspiré de nuevo al escucharla dentro, y evité soltar un quejido al reparar en su canto. Solía cantar todo el tiempo, o al menos siempre que venía a verla. Una melodía dulce llenó mis oídos y me dejé caer contra el árbol más cercano, perdiéndome en el sonido de su voz, en las notas lentas que me obligaban a cerrar los ojos y llevarme las manos al pecho, sosteniendo mi corazón.

Por lo que podía distinguir del sonido de sus movimientos, estaba cocinando. Me moví unos cuantos pasos hacia mi derecha y mi pecho se infló cuando noté que la cortina de la cocina estaba abierta. Me escondí rápidamente detrás de un árbol y la miré a hurtadillas a través del cristal. Pegué mi espalda al tronco y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando levantó la vista. Estaba bastante lejos, pero me aterraba pensar en que quizás me viera espiándola. De verdad estaba enfermo. Negué con la cabeza y pensé en lo doloroso que sería el tan solo intentar dejar de verla.

- Imposible –susurré con otro suspiro, y volteé de nuevo para mirarla. El rojizo de sus risos destelló con la luz del mediodía mientras sus grandes ojos se concentraban en batir unos cuantos huevos.

Esa había sido mi rutina. Mi adicción. Mi bocanada de oxígeno desde que descubrí que hasta entonces bien podría haber estado viviendo sin aire. La escuché mientras comía sola de nuevo, y luego me deslicé por el árbol en el que estaba apoyado al escucharla subir a su habitación. Gruñí a la nada y cerré los ojos, apretando con fuerza los párpados para quitar las imágenes de mi mente. ¿Cómo era posible que deseara tanto a alguien con quien nunca había hablado? Oh, no… cierto, sí había hablado con ella. Si mal no recuerdo, la frase exacta que le había dicho había sido "bardus lasda mordisa…"

¡Dios santo, que idiota! De solo recordar cuando la había conocido me daban ganas de arrancarme un brazo y golpearme con él. En la tienda del viejo Phil, antes solíamos atender a los clientes que buscaban cables, extensiones eléctricas, bombillas de luz, y ese tipo de cosas. Ella había entrado un día a comprar una bombilla de luz cálida para exteriores. Claro que solo con verla me volví más que idiota. Seth tuve que atenderla cuando las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir de mi boca. Jamás había tenido las agallas para hablarle de nuevo después de eso. Si es que eso puede considerarse como haberle hablado.

Después de un rato el sonido de mi estúpido reloj me sacó de mis pensamientos. Anunciaba que debía entrar a trabajar en unos cuantos minutos. Suspiré y me puse de pie, quitando las hojas de mi atuendo. Ya llevaba puesto mi uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en un traje de cuerpo entero azul oscuro, con una cremallera delante y el logo de la empresa en la espalda. Eso usábamos desde que nos habían asignado las reparaciones en domicilios.

Como era de esperarse, llegué algo tarde a la tienda, así que le dirigí una mirada de disculpa al viejo Phil, que permanecía detrás de la caja registradora, y me fui directamente a la parte de atrás, a buscar la planilla con mi ruta.

- Genial –mascullé mientras la ojeaba. Había tenido la esperanza de que me hubieran asignado una ruta individual, pero no, la vida no era tan amable. Mi compañero era Paul. Así que estaría atado a él todo el maldito día-. Hubiera preferido una bola con grillete –agregué buscando mi gorra y calzándomela antes de salir.

- Llegas tarde –me regañó él, ya subido a la camioneta. Mi primer instinto fue gruñirle, pero solo le dirigí una sonrisa asesina.

- Disfrutaba de mis últimos minutos antes del infierno –repliqué en tono dramático y me subí del lado del conductor. Cuando debíamos salir juntos normalmente me dejaba conducir. Bueno, más que "dejar", se dedicaba a comer mientras yo lo llevaba de un lado a otro. Apreté los dientes cuando abrió la bolsa de doritos y conté hasta diez mentalmente. Como si no fuera suficiente con tenerlo en mi casa todo el día.

- Así que sigues de acosador ¿cierto? –suspiré profundamente y el olor artificial de los nachos se me pegó a las fosas nasales. Tenía que calmarme. No lo hacía para provocarme, simplemente era un idiota. Apreté las manos al volante y asentí con la cabeza. Soltó una carcajada muda y mis brazos temblaron-. No entiendo porque no le hablas –agregó después de tragar lo que se había metido en la boca.

- No es tan simple –argumenté.

- Claro que lo es. Repite después de mí: "Hola, soy Jacob" –negué con la cabeza.

- No encuentro el momento adecuado –dije con voz queda. Me aterraba lo que vendría después de presentarme. Tendría que decirle lo que era tarde o temprano, y me moría de pensar que quizás me tuviera miedo. Claro que eso era algo que no pensaba admitir… y mucho menos a Paul.

Él sólo se limitó a quedarse callado, para mi sorpresa y agrado. Parecía pensativo, pero dudé que pudiera concentrarse tanto en algo. Cuando llegamos a la primera casa, ambos nos bajamos y golpeamos la puerta de la fachada blanca tipo colonial. Una señora mayor nos atendió, indicándonos que un foco ya no funcionaba en un techo demasiado alto. Tuvimos que meter la escalera para llegar, la cual era exactamente la razón por la que nos había llamado.

Al salir, Pual sacó una de las galletas que la mujer nos había ofrecido y comenzó a mordisquearla camino a la camioneta. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Es que nunca te detienes? –murmuré entre dientes. Algo me golpeó en la nuca y volteé para mirarlo. Me había arrojado un trozo de galleta. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- No. No me detengo –respondió con mal genio-. Tú eres el que se la pasa gruñendo frustrado –me temblaron los brazos de nuevo y apreté mis manos al metal de la puerta que sostenía abierta, intentando no irme contra él. El muy bastardo estaba más que calmado desde que había imprimado de mi hermana, hacía ya bastante tiempo. Y yo con el tiempo solo conseguía alterarme más por cualquier detalle.

Escuché como mis dientes rechinaban y sentí el metal doblarse ligeramente bajo la fuerza de mis dedos.

- Además –agregó-. Ya tengo la solución a tu problema –soltó con tono arrogante. Apreté más la mandíbula.

- Ah, ¿sí? –musité entre dientes.

- Sí –otra vez le imprimió a su voz ese tono soberbio. Deseé arrancar la puerta de la camioneta y arrojársela, pero luego tendría que arreglarla yo mismo, así que me contuve y le pregunté:

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Fácil: entras por la noche y cortas un par de cables. Al día siguiente nos llama y ¡Bang! Dejas de ser un acosador molesto y de bolas azules –fruncí el ceño y mi mandíbula tocó el suelo mientras él se metía dentro de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta. Me había quedado totalmente en blanco. Era increíblemente invasivo, e incluso ilegal, pero no podía dejar de verle el lado bueno a la idea.

Me apoyé en la camioneta con la puerta abierta y lo pensé por un segundo. ¿Realmente podría hacer algo así? Tendría que mentirle, entrar a escondidas, quizás forzar alguna puerta… pero por otro lado, podría conocerla, hablarle, escuchar su vo-

- Oye, Romeo –Paul me sacó de mis pensamientos golpeándome con el dorso de su mano en el estómago-. No tengo todo el día ¿sí? Algunos de nosotros realmente les hablamos a nuestras improntas.

Fruncí el ceño y me subí para conducir al siguiente destino. No hablamos demasiado después de eso, pero no dejé de pensar en lo que me había dicho en todo el día. En realidad estaba mal, pero de la forma en la que lo veía, tendría muchas buenas consecuencias. Además, podría reparar lo que sea que rompiera para entrar, y no le cobraría por el arreglo de la electricidad…

- Estás enfermo… -murmuré para mí mismo negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba por el bosque en mi forma humana. Acababa de transformarme, y ahora iba hacia su casa a paso lento. La estúpida idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi mente. Cuando llegué, me acomodé detrás del mismo árbol de siempre y miré la casa. Sólo las luces de arriba permanecían prendidas, y por lo poco que podía escuchar por sobre la música que sonaba, ella estaba tomando una ducha. Se me puso la carne de gallina de solo imaginármela, y luego sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

Era un enfermo, pero no llegaría a ese punto. No aquí, de todas formas. Respiré hondo por un momento y le agradecí a Dios cuando la escuché cerrando el agua. Ahora notaba como tarareaba al compás de la música, lo hacía realmente bien.

Noté que se encendía la luz de su habitación, y seguí su silueta a través de las cortinas. Tragué en seco cuando dejó caer la toalla y aparté la vista, incluso a pesar de que se trataba solo de su silueta, y no de su cuerpo en sí.

Unos cuantos minutos después, un bocinazo rompió a través de la música, que un segundo después se detuvo bruscamente. Caminé por el borde del bosque hasta donde pudiera ver al frente de su casa, y en efecto, un auto estaba ahí para esperarla. Un carro negro, con vidrios tintados y llantas de último modelo. Le gruñí a pesar de no ver a su ocupante y casi me adelanto para golpearlo cuando ella salió para luego subirse rápidamente.

No podía ser cierto. Estaba saliendo con alguien. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y apreté los puños para evitar gritar. Nunca antes lo había visto por aquí… entonces, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con ella? Se suponía que fuera mía. Tenía que serlo.

Me impulsé lejos del árbol y caminé hasta l centro de la calle para mirar el carro. Una nube de polvo me envolvió y apreté lo dientes al ver las luces alejarse en la distancia. Tenía que hacer ago, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Volteé hacia la casa y corrí por el costado buscando.

- Perfecto –murmuré cuando v la pequeña ventana del sótano. Era del tamaño justo para que pasara por ella. Intenté abrirla sin romperla, pero en cuanto toqué el vidrio, éste se desprendió de los bordes y cayó entero hacia adentro, haciéndose pedazos al tocar el suelo. Metí la cabeza para mirar hacia adentro-. Vale, hasta aquí con lo de "no romper nada" –solté mientras me metía.

Esquivé los vidrios lo mejor que pude. No me molestaba tanto el cortarme, si significaba que podría verla, pero no quería dejar rastros de sangre ni nada por el estilo. Ahogué una maldición cuando uno de ellos se enterró en mi pie y caminé de puntillas para alejarme y quitarlo. Por suerte, no había hecho un desastre, solo unas cuantas gotas por aquí y por allá.

Miré a mí alrededor y localicé la caja de fusibles. Era perfecto. Casi como si la casa misma me pidiera que lo hiciera. Sonreí y busqué un trapo para no electrocutarme mientras rompía los cables. Sólo unos cuantos, nada que no se pudiera reparar en unas horas. Luego de eso, cerré la portezuela con cuidado de dejarla exactamente como estaba, y salí apresurado.

Me quedé ahí el resto de la noche, esperando a que regresara. Para mi gran alivió, volvió sólo unas cuantas horas después, y no dejó pasar a quien quiera que fuera el suicida que la había invitado a salir. Deseé no tener tantos celos de él. Después de todo, nosotros estábamos destinaos a estar juntos… si tan sólo el plan funcionaba.

Llegué al trabajo a las siete de la mañana, a pesar de que no era mi turno… incluso a pesar de que el negocio ni siquiera estaba abierto a esas horas, y me senté a un lado del teléfono esperando por que llamara. Si el mundo era bueno, llamaría hoy. Alrededor de las nueve, cuando Phil ya había llegado, y Embry atendía el teléfono que yo continuaba mirando sin descanso, la maldita cosa se dignó a sonar.

Me puse de pie y miré a mi amigo mientras hablaba amablemente. Levantó el pulgar en mi dirección mientras asentía y anotaba la dirección en un papel. Sentí que mi pecho explotaría por la alegría.

Me alisté en exactamente dos minutos y salí corriendo, diciéndole al viejo Phil que no tenía problema en ir solo. Dijo que no era mi turno, pero le grité que estaba cubriendo a alguien mientras encendía la camioneta. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarme a quién.

Para cuando llegué a su casa ya temblaba de los nervios. Pero de todos modos me acomodé el overol y salí de la camioneta. Golpeé despacio y me congelé cuando la puerta se abrió. Y me estremecí cuando se expresión se adornó con una sonrisa.

- Hola –saludó. Me aclaré la garganta.

- Hola –le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer hacía mucho calor, y por suerte para mí, su aire acondicionado obviamente no funcionaba. Llevaba una camiseta fina blanca sin mangas y un short corto de tela de jean.

- ¿Eres de la tienda de electricidad? –me preguntó, y me maldije a mí mismo por ser tan idiota.

- Sí, sí –respondí medio volteando para señalar el logo de mi espalda. Su sonrisa se amplió y podría haber jurado que bajó la mirada para darle un vistazo a mi trasero. Aunque quizás solo fuera mi imaginación-. Soy Jacob –me presenté con algo más de confianza.

- Lo sé –replicó sonriente. Fruncí el ceño-. Llevas gafete –indicó señalándolo con los ojos. Me reí. De verdad era un idiota-. Yo soy Renesmee –murmuró entre dientes.

- Que… original –solté. Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se alejaba y me guiaba hacia el sótano.

- Ni que lo digas, lo detesto. Es extraño –me encogí de hombros.

- No todo lo extraño es malo –argumenté-. Además, hubiera sido peor algo que todo el mundo conociera como malo. Como Carry o Ness.

- ¿Ness? Preguntó volteando hacia mí en la puerta del sótano.

- Ya sabes, como el monstruo –aclaré, y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

- De hecho me gusta –musitó abriendo finalmente la puerta a sus espaldas y mirándome a los ojos. Mi sonrisa hizo que me doliera el rostro. Parecía abarcar toda mi cara.

- Bueno, Nessie ¿cuál parece ser el problema? –hizo un puchero increíble y abrió sus grandes ojos como un cachorro.

- No lo sé –contestó. Resistí el impulso de abrazarla. Sabía que solo estaba bromeando-. Ayer salí, y cuando volví, ya no había luz.

Apreté los dientes recordando al imbécil con el que había salido.

- Bueno, echaré un vistazo. ¿Los fusibles están abajo? –pregunté poniendo un tono que quizás sonó demasiado inocente. Asintió con la cabeza y comencé a bajar las escaleras. La escuché bajando tras de mí y cuando llegué al suelo, volteé y extendí una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Noté que se ruborizaba en la oscuridad y las miles de chispas que saltaron cuando a toqué. Había querido hacer eso por semanas.

Gracias al mismísimo cielo, tropezó en el último escalón y fue a parar a mis brazos. No podía creerlo. Su rostro se tornó escarlata y rió apenada, incorporándose rápidamente, acomodando su ropa y murmurando una disculpa.

Me aclaré de nuevo la garganta y busqué en mi cinturón de herramientas para sacar mi linterna. Alumbré primero al techo y luego al piso. Hice que disimuladamente el haz de luz iluminara su cuerpo mientras lo bajaba rápidamente. La imagen de su dulce rostro con las mejillas coloreadas se quedaría para siempre en mi memoria.

- Suele suceder en la oscuridad –solté iluminándole el camino-. ¿Dónde está la caja? –pregunté luego de un momento. Miré a mi alrededor, pretendiendo no conocer el lugar.

- Por ahí –indicó señalando a la pared.

Seguí la dirección de su mano con el rayo de luz y luego caminé hasta ahí y lo abrí, de nuevo fingiendo que no sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Al abrir, solté un silbido bajo y prolongado.

- ¿Tan malo está? –susurró a mi lado, parecía preocupada. Volteé a mirarla, y me la quedé viendo demasiado tiempo para que resultara normal. No esperaba que estuviera tan cerca. Finalmente me miró, y cuando lo volteó, su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío. Pestañeé varias veces para aclarar mi mente y me alejé un poco. Su perfume e estaba volviendo loco.

- No, no es tan malo… -intenté tranquilizarla- me tomará unas horas arreglarlo, pero no creo que te cueste mucho dinero –una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios cuando dije que me tomaría unas horas, y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

- Eso es bueno –susurró. Y luego subió la voz y se alejó un paso-. Iré a buscar algo para beber. ¿Qué te apetece?

Creí que contestarle "Tú" era demasiado directo, así que opté por una limonada. Le presté la linterna para que subiera las escaleras y luego noté que no había traído conmigo mis herramientas. Subí y le hablé desde la puerta del sótano.

- ¿Nessie? –casi grité. La escuché reir por lo bajo.

- ¿Sí? –respondió cerrando un gabinete.

- Olvidé mis herramientas en la camioneta, iré por ellas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro –aseguró distraídamente.

Regresé lo más pronto posible, y ella ya estaba abajo, sentada sobre la lavadora con las bebidas apoyadas en una bandeja sobre la secadora. Se me hizo agua la boca solo de ver sus largas y cremosas piernas cruzadas. Suspiré y terminé de bajar apresuradamente.

- Aquí tienes –murmuró alargando un brazo en mi dirección con uno de los vasos en la mano. Le sonreí.

- Gracias –murmuré antes de bebérmelo todo de un trago. Parecía complacida.

Comencé a arreglar los cables lo más despacio que pude, tomándome el tiempo para hablar con ella. Su voz me fascinaba. Era increíble tenerla tan cerca. Y no solo era hermosa, sino que cada cosa que decía me hacía sentirme más cómodo. Sabía hacer los chistes correctos en los momentos adecuados, y se mostraba interesada en lo que hacía, aunque no tanto como para entorpecer el trabajo.

- ¿Y por qué te metiste en este negocio? –preguntó de repente después de un segundo de silencio. Fruncí el ceño. Ella sostenía la linterna, pero apuntaba a mi trabajo, así que no creí que pudiera verlo. Me devané los sesos buscando alguna respuesta normal, pero que no llegara a ser una mentira.

- Los horarios son flexibles –murmuré finalmente, después de un momento-. Eso me gusta.

- Oh… ¿y por qué? –maldita sea. Pensé que me dolería la cabeza por pensar con tanta intensidad.

- Bueno, paso mucho tiempo con mis amigos –dije con voz queda.

- Un chico de fiestas –asumió con tono pícaro y una carcajada muda. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

- No es eso, ellos y yo tenemos… -busqué la palabra indicada- una especie de guardia para cuidar el pueblo. Somos parte de la tribu quileute –aclaré.

- Oh… -eso es menos problemático de lo que pensé. Me encogí de hombros.

- No suelo meterme en muchos problemas –me apoyó una mano en el hombro y volteé a mirarla. Una de sus cejas estaba arqueada, y que me condenaran al infierno, pero me pareció increíblemente sexy.

- ¿Nunca? –preguntó. Le sonreí.

- A veces –solté encogiéndome de hombros un poco. Su mano se deslizó un poco por mi espalda por el movimiento. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar estremecerme, pero tragué en seco y ella se alejó un poco.

- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte –susurró-. ¿Tienes sed? Iré a buscar más limonada ¿quieres? –me preguntó comenzando a alejarse. Alcancé a tomar su mano antes de que se alejara-. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirándome.

- No quiero que te marches –admití. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Tragué en seco y la observé mientras volvía y se sentaba en la lavadora de nuevo, con un pequeño salto. Me la quedé mirando.

- Bien –concedió con una sonrisa-. ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que te tome?

- ¿El qué? –pregunté. Me había quedado observando sus piernas como un idiota.

- El admitir que arreglaste los cables hace como una hora –aclaró. Pero no parecía enojada, solo mostraba una sonrisa pícara que la hacía ver increíble. Balbuceé algo ininteligible y luego intenté excusarme.

- Yo no- lo siento pero- es que solo- no quería… -suspiré y dejé caer los brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo-. Al demonio –murmuré antes de acercarme rápidamente y apoyar mi mano en un costado de su cuello, y mis labios sobre los suyos con urgencia. Por un segundo se quedó quita, y creí que gritaría, me llamaría pervertido y me echaría fuera de su casa, pero en lugar de eso, la sentí sonreír contra mis labios, y cómo sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello.

La tomé por la cintura y me apreté contra ella, profundizando el beso y suspirando en su boca. No podía creer lo bien que sabia. Había pensado que su perfume no podía ser superado, pero el hecho de tener su sabor en mi boca me volvía completamente loco, y hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde mi nuca hasta mi pecho, y me estremecí cuando comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi traje de trabajo. Metió las manos por debajo y las pasó por mi piel hasta mi espalda para quitarlo. Debajo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de algodón blanco y unos boxers negros.

Soltó un jadeo cuando las mías se colaron por debajo de su camiseta y la levantaron por encima de su cabeza. Traía puesto un sostén blanco de encaje que me obligó a bajar la boca por la tersa piel de su cuello.

- Por fin -jadeó sin aire, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Disculpa? –murmuré sin despegar los labios de su piel. Me parecía que había sido yo el que había estado esperando por siempre para tocarla de esta forma. Gimió muy despacio en mi oído cuando una de mis manos se paseó por su pierna, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba por su muslo, y la otra abrió su sostén con delicadeza.

- Nada, no dije nada –mintió. Alejé mi boca. Ella misma dejó caer sus sostén a un lado. Me la quedé mirando por un segundo, y luego recuperé la compostura. O al menos, tanto como podía en esa situación.

- ¿Nada? –pregunté haciendo un puchero. Mi mano no dejó de moverse, y ella se dejó caer contra la pared y abrió las piernas con una sonrisa pícara. Me apreté contra su cuerpo lo más que pude, haciéndole sentir lo mucho que me provocaba. Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, pero la pequeña sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

- Nada –confirmó. Mi mano llegó a su entrepierna, y seguí subiendo para deshacer los botones que me impedían seguir avanzando. Me empujó con una mano en el pecho y se bajó de la lavadora con un pequeño salto. Ella misma se encargó de bajar su short, luego de lo cual terminó de bajar mi overol, que quedó a mis pies. Cuando se incorporó, noté que no llevaba ropa interior.

Me desesperé y la tomé por la cadera subiéndola de nuevo a la lavadora con un moviendo brusco, y fundiéndome en sus labios necesitándola más que al aire.

- Dime lo que habías dicho –pedí justo antes de que la punta de su lengua se deslizara por mis labios.

- No –respondió, y luego bajó su mano por entre nuestros cuerpos y tanteó por encima de mi ropa interior, haciendo que perdiera la razón. Tomé su mano y la quité tomándola de la muñeca. Sonrió cuando la pegué a la pared.

- ¿Por favor? –pregunté con tono inocente. Sonrió más ampliamente y su otra mano se deslizó por mi pecho.

- Nop –insistió. La tomé también de la muñeca y la pegué al otro lado de su cabeza. Soltó un jadeo, y luego recuperó la compostura.

- Dijiste "por fin" –declaré.

- ¿Si lo sabías por qué lo preguntas? –soltó en tono entre pícaro y reprochante. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Quiero saber "por fin" qué –me expliqué. Sonrió de nuevo y la punta de su lengua se asomó sensualmente para lamer todo el contorno de sus labios. Gruñí y me apresuré a acercarme, sin ser capaz de evitarlo por un segundo más.

Me presioné de nuevo contra su entrepierna y la tomé de la cintura para hacerlo con más intensidad.

La sentí sonriendo aún contra mi boca.

- Por fin esto… -murmuró despacio en mi oído cuando bajé mi rostro para besar su cuello de nuevo, y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y tiró con fuerza del cabello de mi nuca. Me estremecí y gruñí frustrado. La maldita tela me impedía avanzar, pero no quería quitar mis manos de donde las tenía para bajarme los boxers. Una de ellas jugaba se apretaba a su espalda, para mantenerla pegada a mí, y la otra masajeaba uno de sus tiernos pechos, haciendo que respirara agitadamente.

Sentí sus dedos bajando por mi mandíbula, y luego por mi pecho. Hasta pasar por mi abdomen y llegar a mi erección. Volvió a pasearlos por ella por encima de la tela, y luego me presionó entre sus dedos con suavidad, torturándome.

- Y esto… -murmuró. Lancé mi mano a la pared para mantener el equilibrio y apreté los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba tenerla. Y justo entonces… pero mi cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a moverse si quiera un centímetro.

Quizás por piedad, sentí cómo sus dedos se colaban debajo de la tela y rozaban con delicadeza la tirante piel de mi hinchado y ansioso miembro. Y de repente no sentí nada, ya no me tocaba. Sentí el obstáculo desaparecer, y como sus piernas me rodeaban la cadera, invitándome. Había bajado la tela justo lo suficiente para liberarme de la tortura.

Con desesperación, casi con brusquedad, me alcé hacia delante sintiéndola estremecerse mientras me hundía en su cuerpo. Susurró mi nombre luego de soltar un pequeño quejido, pero no dejé de moverme hasta estar completamente en su interior. No quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Me había vuelto más que loco. Todo animal, instintos, desesperación y excitación.

- Por fin… -suspiré presionándome contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo.

- Ese es mi punto –jadeo. Sonreí con sorna.

- No… -la contradije- Este es tu "punto" –bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos hasta encontrar su botón, que esperaba alerta por algún tipo de atención.

Lo froté sin piedad hasta que la sentí jadeando sin aire y casi gritando mi nombre. Cuando supe que ya nada de lo que hiciera podía lastimarla, comencé a moverme en un delicioso y lento vaivén, acopándome al movimiento de mi mano, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo casi completamente.

Sentí con orgullo la forma en la que me aprisionaba en su interior, y podría jurar que tiraba de mi cabello con la suficiente fuerza para dejarme calvo de haber sido un humano.

- Nessie… -murmuré mientras la observaba llegando al punto más alto de placer. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y sus mejillas se colorearon.

- Adoro ese nombre –murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados. Me mordí la lengua intentando no decir que yo la adoraba a ella, y simplemente me moví con más fuerza para atraer de nuevo su atención. Se había relajado completamente en mis brazos, y no quería que se relajara… no aún.

- Yo también –me limité a decir. Y luego disfruté escuchándola gemir con fuerza cuando aumenté el ritmo con que la penetraba. Comenzó a mover su cadera en pequeños círculos distraídos, acoplándose a la perfección a mis movimientos, y me sentí desfallecer cuando sus piernas se apretaron con fuerza a mi alrededor, haciendo que entrara profundamente en ella, y no pudiera moverme demasiado.

Inicié movimientos cortos y rápidos, que parecieron desquiciarla. Su respiración se cortaba cada vez que mi cadera golpeaba contra la suya, con un ruido identificable. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra su cuello y paseé mis manos por sus muslos, dejándolas ahí para darme algo más de impulso.

- Jacob –soltó entre jadeos y cerré los ojos, escondiéndome en la curva de su cuello, que parecía estar hecha especialmente para eso.

- No aguantaré demasiado si sigues diciendo eso de esa forma –la escuché sonreír con malicia y deseé haberme mordido la lengua.

- Jake… -murmuró con la voz entrecortada por mis envestidas.

- Maldita sea –contesté golpeando la pared con la palma abierta y aumentando el ritmo.

- Ay, rayos –casi gritó. Primero pensé que la había lastimado, pero en lugar de detenerme, solo agucé el oído para escuchar alguna queja. Un inconfundible, profundo y largo gemido se coló por mis oídos, abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, así como yo me abría paso hasta lo mas hondo del suyo.

Me corrí segundos después de sentirla presionándose a mí alrededor de nuevo. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, ni tan satisfactorio hasta ese momento. Ambos contuvimos el aliento por un largo momento antes de soltar el aire al mismo tiempo y respirar con dificultad.

Cuando alejé mi rostro, alrededor de un minuto después, ella se mordía el labio con fuerza y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando comencé a salir de su interior, y luego un quejido corto y ahogado cuando lo hice completamente. Me alejé solo lo suficiente para estirar mi brazo hacia atrás y mover los interruptores de los fusibles.

Las luces se encendieron de repente, con un zumbido constante. El sótano estaba iluminado con tubos fluorescentes.

- Y se hizo la luz –murmuró antes de tragar audiblemente. No abrió los ojos para hablar-. Supongo que ahora te irás –noté la leve nota de resignación en su tono de voz y solté una carcajada muda. Abrió los ojos.

- Hoy es mi día libre –anuncié. Su sonrisa me dejó boquiabierto-. Además, no corté los cables para irme tan pronto –confesé. Tenía que decírselo. La verdad me quemaba la garganta, luchando por salir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Tú cortaste los cables? –preguntó. Hice una mueca con la boca y comencé a excusarme, pero sus dedos se posaron en mis labios, silenciándolos.

- Tendrás que decirme cómo lo hiciste –replicó. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Disculpa? –pregunté. Soltó una risa muda.

- Llevo cortándolos cada semana desde hace un par de veces, esperando que vinieras… te ví en la tienda del viejo Phil –explicó-. Pero cada vez que estaba en casa, tu turno no coincidía y venía otra persona –me reí con ganas.

Por supuesto que cuando estaba en casa yo no estaba en mi trabajo. Había acomodado especialmente mis horarios para poder verla desde el bosque, aunque fuera un poco.

- ¿No te suena extraño? –preguntó un poco preocupada. Sonreí. Acabo de confesarte que irrumpí en tu casa para tener una excusa para hablarte. ¿Te perdiste esa parte? –una sonrisa también se extendió por su rostro.

- Supongo que encajamos –murmuró.

- Y vaya que encajamos –respondí acercándome de nuevo, tomándola de la cintura para que enredara sus piernas a mi alrededor una vez más, y levantándola para cargarla de esa forma.

- Ahora quiero ver qué tan encajamos en el resto de las habitaciones solté en un tono que pretendía ser provocador. Sonrió justo antes de que me estirara para besarla de nuevo. Ahora no pasaría un día sin que lo hiciera.

Bueno, sé que es super largo, pero bueno, los que me leen, conocen como escribo: nunca supe resumir lo que hago XD

Un beso, gracias por leer, y dejen coments! Necesito las críticas!

Naty Celeste


End file.
